The sequencing of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) is a fundamental tool of modern biology and is conventionally carried out in various ways, commonly by processes which separate DNA segments by electrophoresis. See, e.g., Current Protocols In Molecular Biology, Vol. 1, Chapter 7, “DNA Sequencing,” 1995. The sequencing of several important genomes has already been completed (e.g., yeast, E. coli), and work is proceeding on the sequencing of other genomes of medical and agricultural importance (e.g., human, C. elegans, Arabidopsis). In the medical context, it will be necessary to “re-sequence” the genome of large numbers of human individuals to determine which genotypes are associated with which diseases. Such sequencing techniques can be used to determine which genes are active and which inactive either in specific tissues, such as cancers, or more generally in individuals exhibiting genetically influenced diseases. The results of such investigations can allow identification of the proteins that are good targets for new drugs or identification of appropriate genetic alterations that may be effective in genetic therapy. Other applications lie in fields such as soil ecology or pathology where it would be desirable to be able to isolate DNA from any soil or tissue sample and use probes from ribosomal DNA sequences from all known microbes to identify the microbes present in the sample.
The conventional sequencing of DNA using electrophoresis is typically laborious and time consuming. Various alternatives to conventional DNA sequencing have been proposed. One such alternative approach, utilizing an array of oligonucleotide probes synthesized by photolithographic techniques is described in Pease, et al., “Light-Generated Oligonucleotide Arrays for Rapid DNA Sequence Analysis,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, Vol. 91, pp. 5022-5026, May 1994. In this approach, the surface of a solid support modified with photolabile protecting groups is illuminated through a photolithographic mask, yielding reactive hydroxyl groups in the illuminated regions. A 3′ activated deoxynucleoside, protected at the 5′ hydroxyl with a photolabile group, is then provided to the surface such that coupling occurs at sites that had been exposed to light. Following capping, and oxidation, the substrate is rinsed and the surface is illuminated through a second mask to expose additional hydroxyl groups for coupling. A second 5′ protected activated deoxynucleoside base is presented to the surface. The selective photodeprotection and coupling cycles are repeated to build up levels of bases until the desired set of probes is obtained. It may be possible to generate high density miniaturized arrays of oligonucleotide probes using such photolithographic techniques wherein the sequence of the oligonucleotide probe at each site in the array is known. These probes can then be used to search for complementary sequences on a target strand of DNA, with detection of the target that has hybridized to particular probes accomplished by the use of fluorescent markers coupled to the targets and inspection by an appropriate fluorescence scanning microscope. A variation of this process using polymeric semiconductor photoresists, which are selectively patterned by photolithographic techniques, rather than using photolabile 5′ protecting groups, is described in McGall, et al., “Light-Directed Synthesis of High-Density Oligonucleotide Arrays Using Semiconductor Photoresists,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, Vol. 93, pp. 13555-13560, November 1996, and G. H. McGall, et al., “The Efficiency of Light-Directed Synthesis of DNA Arrays on Glass Substrates,” Journal of the American Chemical Society. 119, No. 22, 1997, pp. 5081-5090.
A disadvantage of both of these approaches is that four different lithographic masks are needed for each monomeric base, and the total number of different masks required are thus four times the length of the DNA probe sequences to be synthesized. The high cost of producing the many precision photolithographic masks that are required, and the multiple processing steps required for repositioning of the masks for every exposure, contribute to relatively high costs and lengthy processing times.